Angel With a Shotgun
by Unbridledbayard
Summary: Based on the goodbye scene in 2x16. Nightmares. That's what they were, haunting him with that same memory over and over. Every night. Should he risk it all and go after her? Or should he protect his Empire. Rated T for future chapters! This is the outcome of going through the bellarke tag on pinterest and listening to Angel with a shotgun by the Cab.


Angel With A Shotgun

**My first fanfic! I'm really sorry for any mistakes...  
Anywhoo, this is based of the _Goodbye_ scene in 2x16 so if you haven't seen it I suggest watching it first, as this story does have a few spoilers (and by few i mean alot haha).  
the song used is _Angel With A Shotgun _by The Cab.  
Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Get out your guns, battles begun,**_

_**are you a saint or sinner?**_

_**If loves a fight; then i shall die, **_

_**with my heart on a trigger.**_

_if you need forgiveness, i'll give that to you. You're forgiven. Please come inside. __**Take care of them for me.**__ Clarke... __**No, seeing their faces everyday... it's just going to remind me of what i did to get them here. **__What we did. You don't have to do this alone. __**I bear it... so they don't have to. **__Where you going to go? __**I don't know. May we meet again. **__May we meet again._

Not again. She had been gone a week; every night I had woken, my mind replaying this memory. Over and Over. It was too much, I couldn't take it. Couldn't sleep. He couldn't even go near that damn gate without thinking of her. _What have i done? _I should've stopped her, should've dragged her in... but then she'd leave, she'd go in the middle of the night. I could've followed her, gone after her. Now she's alone. He had to stop thinking of this, of her... his duty is here, to look after his empire. To fix what's broken, to keep them safe. _But she's broken, she needs saved._ No, enough! I have so much to do... Octavia, Jasper, Monty; they all need me. I got up, daylight was approaching, time to put on my mask. Walking outside my gaze lands on Octavia, she's chatting to Monty, laughing about something he said. As she laughs she glances upwards, towards me. Catching my eye she waves me over, as i approach she starts mumbling to Monty before he glances over, he turns back to Octavia with a small smile and a nod. "What was that?" "we know Bell." exclaims Octavia. "what do you mean? know what?" "You miss her, you want to go after her." Monty remarks with a smirk. "So what if i do? i have commitments, people here need me, you need me." "No, go after her, i can handle things around here for a few days." retorts Octavia "Are you sure O?" "yes, now go!" she exclaims, but i'm already gone, running to my tent and collecting my gun i head out. _I'm coming for you princess._

Two days. Two days i have searched, looking for any sign of Clarke. She's good at covering her tracks. Too good. All i can find is campfires, some still burning, others dead. I had no idea, where they Clarke's? Or where they from grounders? I couldn't lose hope, I had to find her.

What was that? i hear a roar followed by a gurgling sound..._ Could it be? My Clarke?_ i run towards the sound, stepping over and dodging the obstacles in my way. As i draw closer to the sound i hear another, a short high- pitched scream. _No. No, please let her be safe._ Nearing the source i see a creature standing over a body... What is it? its not a reaper... drawing closer i can make out the patches of fur, some mangled in blood. Standing on its two legs the beast was easily taller than any man he had seen. Examining the beast closer he could make out a head. A head of golden curls. Barging forward he approached the beast, throwing his spear into it's neck. The beast hissed in rage at its impact, but it barely scraped his rough hide. What can i do? i have to help _her_.

_**They say before you start a war,**_

_**You better know what you're fighting for.**_

_**Well baby, you're all that i adore,**_

_**If love is what you need, a soldier i will be.**_

The beast charged forward, causing me to dash to the side. It aimed for me again, its sturdy feet padding of the ground, almost catching me in the leg. Taking out my gun, i shot. One. Two. Three shots ran out as the beast collapsed to the ground. _Finally_. I ran over to Clarke, checking her pulse. Alive. My princess. My _angel_. An image of innocence, hair splayed out on the grass. picking her up i headed in, what was hopefully, the direction of the bunker.

Arriving at the bunker, i placed Clarke on pieces of linen before searching through my pack for a salve. I quickly ripped up pieces of the spare linen, dipping it in alcohol before applying it to her wound. The wound was not very big, but it was sure to scar. Taking the last of the linen I wrapped up her wound, hopefully preventing infection. I need to get her back to camp, i don't have the right equipment, the right tools... What if it does get infected? what if it spreads? many questions running through my mind i decided to stay here for tonight, at first light we will head out. Planning for a long night of watching over Clarke's sleeping form I settled down against some pillars.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? i hope you like it!  
I honestly feel so proud of myself for finishing this chapter. :D  
Sorry if its too long or too short, i didn't really know when to end it :/  
I'm going to start the second chapter shortly!  
Please review! It will mean alot and will hopefully give me inspiration to write the next chapter faster... ;Q**

**Until next time!**


End file.
